


Pride Month Prompt Fills: SuperCorp Edition

by Littlewriterlexi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable dorks, But I'm kind of late..., F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian and proud!, Possible smut, Pride Month!, Prompts!, SuperCorp, That's okay!, chapter a day, equality!, will update rating if that's the case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewriterlexi/pseuds/Littlewriterlexi
Summary: A collection of mostly short, lesbian fics starring everyone's favorite ship, Supercorp! One chapter a day, as per the rules (excluding while I play catchup today and tomorrow). Mostly adorably, fluffy stuff based off of a prompt word. Join Lena and Kara on their adorkable adventures!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> June 1st! First Kiss
> 
> I want to support pride month too, and this is how I know how to do that!
> 
> I can't promise these chapters will be as long, or extensive as the other stuff I've written thus far. After all, I need to keep working on those too, right? But, hey, here's hoping you all still enjoy them. Again, if you'd love to send a prompt my way, request something specific or just generaly interact with me, well... I'll be setting up a discord server, I think, and you can reach me at my Tumblr, which is new! Come teach me to use it please? 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littlesupercorpwrirer

**#1 First Kiss**

"Our first kiss?" Kara responded with a nervous chuckle, suddenly finding her hand greedily grabbing at the wine cup and lifting it to her lips. She very well couldn't answer if she was sipping on wine, now could she? Alex and Maggie were looking at her so expectantly, and because they were looking at her so expectantly she just knew without even turning to look at her beloved, that Lena was watching and waiting for the answer too. Kara drained the cup of crimson liquid, scrunching her nose slightly at the taste. The tactic had only bought her a few precious seconds, and she placed the cup back down. The silence was making her nervous, especially since she was the one expected to break it. Her blue eyes peeked up to glance between Maggie and Alex, whose arms were linked and their grins reminded Kara of a wolf who'd cornered it's prey. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy talking about her past with Lena, most of their stories were pretty cute. It still embarrassed her though. Lena had her back though, as always.

"Yes, Kara. Tell them about our first kiss." and she leaned towards her lover, pressing a delicate kiss to the girl of steel's cheek, purposely smearing red lipstick against her skin. She did it because she knew how much Kara both hated and loved it at the same time.

"Which one?" Kara responded, fidgeting.

"Both." Lena smirked.

**

"Alright, there ya go." Supergirl said, setting Lena to her feet. The CEO stumbled slightly as her bare feet touched the ground, but she steadied herself quickly, with a hand on Supergirl's shoulder. Blue eyes met green. Usually green… Kara could swear they changed colors. Maybe it was a mood thing, Lena was unique in almost every other way so of course she'd have the most beautiful eyes out of everyone Kara had ever met. "You really need to stop attracting assassins, miss Luthor." she teased, grinning at her own lame comment.

Lena chuckled. The joke wasn't good, she was just trying to be polite. She dusted herself off, smoothed her dress down, and placed a second arm on Supergirl's opposite shoulder. "Tell me Supergirl, am I one of the only women you know who can brush off an assassination attempt like this, or do you meet many badasses in your line of work?" she took a step towards Supergirl, adrenaline was still rushing through her.

"I've met my fair share, none quite like you though." Supergirl assured Lena, and she was pretty sure Lena was a little closer, though she wasn't sure why. She took a step back in retaliation, because it was easier to see her face that way. How would she be able to look into her pretty eyes if she was all up in her face!?

"Well, maybe I'm overconfident because I have a guardian Kryptonian." she stepped closer, and Kara backed up and it repeated until Kara's back was pressed to the railing of her balcony.

"Oh, please, I don't save you that much." she retorted, fairly certain something was going on, she just couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. "And if I do it's only because I'm in the right place at the right time."

"Everytime?" Lena asked with a playful quirk of her brow, and she was leaning in, bringing herself closer. She'd entertained this little fantasy before, as had probably million others. It was just the adrenaline of the attempt on her life, it was making her brave, and stupid. She didn't care though. "Heroes deserve a proper thank you…" Lena whispered out, and her mouth was mere inches from Supergirl's. It was so close that she was basically breathing into the hero's mouth, and even though sparks flew between them there was naught a place for them to go. Their mouths were too close, and Supergirl had such sweet breath… Was it a Kryptonian thing, maybe?

"Miss Luthor…?" Supergirl questioned, but she didn't pull away. Where was she going to go anyway? Hop off the balcony. It was an option, but that would be rude! Besides, was it really so bad? Was it really, really so bad to have Lena pressing her body up against her? To have Lena so close that she'd be able to count her freckles… If she had any. Have her so close that she could see every beautiful feature on her face, she could feel the heat from Lena's face so close to her her, she could taste Lena...So close…

The Luthor took the final step, and her arms wrapped around Supergirl's neck fully, pulling her forward, She couldn't make Supergirl do anything, the heroine was way too strong but she stepped forward, giving into Lena's physical demands. She tugged on Supergirl's hair as they locked lips, mouth taking the shape of the other, locking together. It was intense, and it was hot and though neither girl knew it, both were experiencing some intense flutters in their chests and when Lena stopped the kiss, and began to pull away, Supergirl leaned forward and delivered one final quick peck. That little extra kiss made Lena giggle. It was surprisingly adorable.

"That was…" Supergirl started, then cleared her throat, and Lena stepped back with a coquettish grin. Then Supergirl seemed to remember who she was, because she placed both fists on her hips, assuming that stereotypical heroic pose that superheroes were known for. Her cheeks were a little redder than they usually were, and she cleared her throat again before she spoke, assuming a deeper tone of voice than the one she usually used. "That was quite a thank you, miss Luthor."

Lena's mouth twitched. "Oh, was it Supergirl? Not used to being thanked like that? I may need to do it more often."

Supergirl flushed to a deeper shade of red, and even squeaked. She began mumbling incoherently, and Lena seemed to just be waiting for some sort of response. "Oh, look! Crime!" she exclaimed, before bounding off into the air and disappearing with her cape rippling behind her.

Lena watched until Supergirl was well out of sight, both hands clenching the railing, leaning over it to watch until Supergirl had completely disappeared from view.

**

"You did not!" Alex yelled accusingly across the table, while Maggie laughed her butt off. Kara was just mortified, shaking her head from side to side.

"I did." Lena responded, proudly.

"You never told me!" Alex accused Kara, giving her a deathly sister glare. "I can't believe all this time I never knew."

"Way to go, Luthor." Maggie grinned.

"Did you talk with Kara about it, the next time you saw her?" Alex inquired.

"Oh, Rao…" Kara squeaked.

Lena had the biggest grin on her face, and she took Kara's hand under the table and squeezed it tightly. "Yes, I did. I knew something was up right away. The dork couldn't look me in the eye. It made it hard to talk about Catco, when one of my employees was avoiding me."

"You're exaggerating!" Kara whined.

Lena started laughing again. "Oh, please! You basically outed yourself, you just kept blushing everytime I said hi. If I touched your shoulder you'd act like I'd electrocuted you." She turned back towards Maggie and Alex. "I already had a crush on Kara."

Both women gave her a look that spoke volumes, because everyone had known except for the two women themselves.

"Yes, yes!" Lena waved her hand dismissively. "That kiss with Supergirl, I never entertained it would turn into anything serious. I mean… She was Supergirl. I was entertaining the idea that maybe Kara was jealous." Lena's voice was growing quieter, and her gaze shifted naturally towards Kara instead.

"I was…" Kara responded just as quietly

"So I kissed her, to try and make things right." Lena went on, a hand reaching up to rest at Kara's cheek.

"So you kissed me.." Kara repeated, seemingly in a trance.

"And you tasted so sweet…" Her voice lowered even more, and she began leaning forward.

"And I tasted so sweet.." Kara whispered desperately.

"And our lips met…"

"And our lips met…"

"And when we pulled away you-"

Kara interrupted her completely, leaning forward and pulling Lena into a kiss. She'd tried waiting for Lena to initiate it, but she couldn't handle the suspense, impatience won out and she'd claimed the kiss first. When they pulled away, she pulled her signature move, and as they started to move away from one another she leaned in for that quick she huffed lightly, because she'd played right into Lena's hands.

"And when you did  _that_ …" she was referring to the extra pack, "I knew exactly who you were."

"No one is ever going to beat that story." Maggie exclaimed, exasperated, but greatly amused.


	2. Pets

 

**Pets**

 

“Oh, come on, Lena, please!” Kara whined, grabbing at Lena’s arm and tugging her back towards her. She spun Lena, right into her arms, and locked those same arms around her, holding the CEO tightly against her chest. She didn’t care that people were staring, and she didn’t care that she was cheating by using her super strength to hold Lena tightly against her body, and she certainly didn’t care about how annoyed Lena looked, knowing she wouldn’t be able to break Kara’s grip on account of her being Supergirl. Alright… She cared about that last one, just a little. 

“Kara. Let me go.” Lena said, and though she was sporting a friendly smile, which to everyone else would appear like she rather enjoyed being between her girlfriend’s arms, which in all fairness, she usually did, she was actually ready to slap Kara silly. The CEO of L-corp took a deep breath, before she continued talking. “You’re not a child, sweetheart, this is ridiculous.”

Kara was leading Lena back towards the window that contained nothing but joy on the other side. The clear plastic was the only thing keeping Kara from reaching out and petting some very, very adorable puppies. Lena had known it was a bad idea to let Kara drag her into the pet store, but Kara had pouted until Lena gave in. She always gave in to Kara. Always. She was trying to stand her ground this time, because the well being of another living creature was on the line. “Look at him though, look at him!” Kara said, and though she started speaking normally enough by the time she was done those seven short words she sounded almost unhinged. Her voice had risen to such a pitch, it was a wonder the dogs weren’t bleeding from their ears. “They’re such good boys, yes they are.” Kara began, releasing Lena so she could run a finger along the glass, the particular puppy she happened to want pawing at it. Honestly, Kara thought she was being pretty reasonable. If she was being unreasonable she’d tell Lena she wanted all the puppies. But she was asking for one. Just one, adorable little puppy. 

“Kara, we’ve been over this.” Lena sighed in exasperation. She wasn’t trying to be mean, or a grouch. The lovers weren’t even living together yet. Not officially. They spent most every night together, but neither had moved into the others place yet. Also, Lena was being real. If anyone was moving into anyone’s place, it was going to be Kara moving into her place. She simply wasn’t going to give that apartment up. “Where would the dog even stay?” Lena asked, crossing her arms across her chest, while Kara all but ignored her. “Kara.” She tried again, and sighed. “Kara, sweetie.” 

“Lucky!” she exclaimed excitedly, standing back up straight, and spinning to face Lena. “We can name him Lucky! Lucky Luthor. L.L. Just like you.” Kara tried, and reached towards her cross lover, fingertips dancing and trailing down Lena’s cheek and over her skin. The Luthor wasn’t heartless, she wasn’t immune to her lover’s caress and she nuzzled her cheek into Kara’s hand, and kissed at her fingertips. Then she steeled her gaze, and said as softly as she could, while still in a tone she’d be able to be taken seriously in. “No.” 

Kara whined instantly. ‘Lena! Please, please, please! I’ll… I’ll feed him, and walk him, and clean up after him…” Everything she was saying had made sense when her brain had initially told her to say those things, but then she realized she sounded like a child and that wasn’t what was going to convince Lena at all. She began rocking from side to side, shifting her weight as she chose her next words far more carefully. “I just think… This is a good next step for our relationship.” Kara attempted next, biting her lip while trying to hold her excitement.

“Listen, sweetie…”

“Well, if we can’t have a puppy we could always discuss kids instead.” Kara broke out. Puppies, she could barely contain her excitement. It was a wonder she wasn’t floating off the ground and into space just thinking about them. They made her so happy! Talking about children with Lena? She’d forced herself to keep her face completely calm, not betray anything she might be feeling underneath. 

“I-what!?” Lena hissed out, then glanced around the store to make sure no one was watching them. This wasn’t the kind of conversation to have in a pet store, and she took Kara’s hand and led her to the corner of the window. Of course the puppy trailed them from the other side of the clear plastic, tail wagging excitedly behind him. “Kara, that is not funny!” Lena blurted out in a hushed whisper. “We are not at that… Conversation yet, not even close.” 

“Hence the puppy!” Kara cried out in response, gesturing towards the adorable little furkid that had followed the two women. “See how badly he wants to come home with us?”

Lena sighed. She wasn’t getting anywhere. “Kara, where would he stay?”

“I could take him for a week, then you. We could share custody.”  She began clapping her hands together, stimming with eager happiness. With the way Lena was talking, Kara was fairly certain her girlfriend was about to give in. Even if she didn’t she was liable to buy the puppy for herself at this point anyway. It really had been a mistake to enter the store. Back when Kara and Lena had first started dating one of the first things Alex had shared with Lena was to never, ever, go into a pet store with Kara. It was worse than taking a kid to a toy store. Or a diabetic to a candy store. 

“Kara that’s not fair to the dog.” Lena sighed, massaging her forehead with the entirety of her hand. “I don’t have the time to raise a puppy. I spend most of my days at the office, I work late most nights as you know. I hardly get to see you as is because of my ridiculous work hours, and I can’t exactly carry a puppy around with me in the office, now can I?”

“No, but I-”

Lena already knew what Kara was going to say next, and she hated having to do this, hated denying Kara anything. Especially a puppy, judging from how happy it would actually make her. “You’re as busy as I am, Kara. You work your job at Catco, and then you have your…” She glanced around the immediate vicinity. “Other job. Sometimes you have to leave with no warning, and when you do no one knows when you’ll be back.” Lena looked desperate for Kara to understand that she wasn’t trying to be the bad guy. “When we do eventually head home, whether it be your place or mine, how will we handle the dog then, too? Will we carry him back and forth between our places? Will we be forced to once place instead of another because that’s who has the dog that night? Do you see what I’m saying Kara.”

Lena had actually been able to watch Kara’s face drop as she explained all the reasons they couldn’t have a puppy. She had watched Kara go from bubbly and excited to looking like she’d been told there were no more potstickers. It truly was gut wrenching. Kara didn’t even bother with a verbal response, she just nodded and turned towards the glass. The poor puppy had no idea what they were talking about, barking excitedly as Kara made eye contact. The heroine pressed her palm to the glass one more time and sniffled. “I understand.” she finally said. She had done what she always had, gotten excited and happy about having a pet only for someone to remind her she wasn’t living the proper lifestyle. ‘We should… We should probably go.” she exclaimed, doing her best to keep her voice steady. She turned away from Lena and started walking away, rather quickly too.

It was while watching her walk away that Lena decided they really were going to leave here with the fucking puppy. She’d made it sound like she had wanted nothing to do with the idea, but she wanted the puppy as much as Kara. She was just being realistic. She loved the idea of taking their relationship a step further with a pet together. She loved how much Kara already loved the dog before they’d even bought him. She loved Kara. She was in love with Kara. She was about to exclaim that too, Then she had a better idea. Kara was going to kill her when all was said and done. She chased her girlfriend outside of the store, grabbed her wrist, kissed her, then said “Move in with me.”

“You’re just saying that because you wouldn’t buy me a puppy!” Kara retorted accusingly, but there was a dopey smile spreading on her lips. 

What proceeded was a quick, very public conversation on why Lena wanted Kara to move in with her. Kara agreed, of course, then she was called away on superhero business, for which Lena was thankful for. The moment Kara was gone, Lena rushed back into the store, walked right up to the counter and slammed her credit card in front of the cashier. “Yeah, we’re going to take that puppy. I’ll also need food, toys, a bed, grooming equipment… Give me everything.” Lena spoke so quickly, the words were almost lost.

The cashier grinned. “You’re not the first one to come back in here to make their girl happy. “

 

**

It was only a few days later that Kara moved in with Lena. They would have done it the same day, if Lena hadn’t talked Kara out of doing this the human way, without powers. She’d had Kara pack up her apartment, and helped her too! Then movers had come, and moved everything to Lena’s place, and there they were, opening the front door. Just as Lena was about to push the door open, she stopped, acting as though she’d forgotten to tell Kara something. “I forgot to mention, I have something for you.”

“Lena! You’ve already done so much, and we talked about gifts.”

“You’re about to eat your words Kara Danvers.”

There was a high pitched bark from beyond the door, and the sound of scratching against the door. The look on Kara’s face was akin to a child’s on christmas morning. Lena knew she’d done the right thing then. She’d decided living together would help with all the issues she had brought up in terms of taking care of a puppy. Not only that, but they would find the time, make it if they had to. Kara, meanwhile, was about to cry. “You didn’t!” she cried out, and pushed the door open just a crack.

The adorable, little, black furball continued to mark as he exited the apartment and began jumping around at Kara’s feet, licking at her fingertips and just generally demanding attention. He was sporting a Supergirl themed collar too, with a tag that very clearly read ‘Lucky’. Kara dropped to her knees instantly, picked the little guy up, and brought him to her face to allow him to lick all over. “I love you, I love you, I love you!’

“I love you too.” Lena pressed a soft kiss to Kara’s cheek.

“No, not you dork!” She rubbed her nose against the puppies, who just kept trying to lick her. “Lucky, I love him!”

Lena glared.


	3. Affirmations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm trying to catch up on these! I'm sorry it's taking so long! I'm probably going to make the next few a little shorter too, unless inspiration really strikes me. Just so I can get back to my other works too, plus I've had an idea for another big, multi-chapter fic so... Yeah. Again thanks for all your support, and comment replies should be coming soon again! I'm tryiiiiing! I promise! Have an amazing day to whoever reads this!

Some days are just the absolute worst. Sometimes it didn't matter how much Lena did, she felt like she would never escape the shadow cast upon her by her family's name. Would a lifetime of achievements towards the greater good redeem her in the eyes of the populace? Did she have to sacrifice all of her happiness, until she was as miserable as the world wanted her to be? She could give away her fortune, her company, she could even give away her life and she was fairly certain there would still be those who hated her simply for being.

Lena handled it fine usually, everyone had a breaking point though. She desperately wanted the world to see her for who she was. Not who her mother had been, nor what her brother had done. Wasn't it enough that Supergirl herself had vouched for her!? Not just Supergirl, but even Superman had gotten in front of a camera to speak for her, in a speech that had brought tears to her eyes. Both Supers were willing to look past her issues. Why couldn't anyone else?

All this drama… Over what? She'd had to delay the launch of a new product, something she'd been developing to facilitate the delivery of medicine and food overseas. The idea was to produce a craft capable of speeds far beyond what anything else on the market was capable of. In fact, so fast, that they could ship fresh produce to underdeveloped countries before the food even had time to spoil. It was revolutionary, a huge step to ending world hunger, in her opinion, and it was all for the greater good. Many of those vehicles were going to be provided for free to several relief organizations, ironically enough it was those same organizations crucifying her in the media!

'Lena Luthor loves starving children.'

'Lena Luthor is racist!'

'Lena Luthor is a selfish bitch!"

She just wanted to scream stop, and have it all stop, have it all end. Would that be alright? If she caved in, just for a little while and dropped the businesswoman facade. Could she hide in her apartment, just for a couple of days while she tried to recharge, and figure it out? Spend time with the one woman alive who made her feel truly important, and special. Hold onto her, and feel love instead of hate. The sound of a whoosh startled Lena, but it brought a smile to her lips. Speak of the devil… Well, in this case speak of the super.

"I don't think you've ever used my door." Lena said, rummaging around until she found a particularly expensive bottle of scotch, and poured the amber liquid out into a cup without even turning around. Were she to turn around, she knew exactly what she would find. Kara Zor-El, in all her glory. Her perfect, dark blonde hair trailing over flawless, unbreakable, pale skin. Lips red with lipstick she wore almost exclusively when she was Supergirl. The deep blue of her top, the brilliant red of her skirt. That glorious symbol on her chest, and the nylons covering her perfect legs. Those boots, too. Those stupidly, stupidly sexy boots. No, Lena didn't need to turn around to know Kara was there.

The superheroine remained silent though, but her approach was indicated by the clacking of her boots on Lena's floor. Then by the feeling of her warm breath on the back of Lena's neck as she sipped at the alcoholic beverage. Her eyes closed, and she sighed contently, and not from the alcohol. That was purely Supergirl. Then those arms were around her, the arms capable of lifting cars and crushing steel, holding her so carefully. They pulled her back until she was pressed to Kara's chest, and the Kryptonian peppered Lena's neck with soft kisses. "What's gotten into you?" Lena asked, heart skipping a beat.

"I thought you could use a bit of affection, that's all." Kara replied, her usually chipper voice to something far softer and more personal. Private.

"Mmm, why, I'm fine." Lena replied, her voice confident. Kara wasn't fooled though. She knew Lena well enough to know this kind of thing still bothered her, no matter how much she pretended.

The reporter spun her boss around, not that she'd been around Catco recently, and held her gaze. She kept the Luthor locked in her grasp, and pressed their noses together. "You're a good person Lena, I don't know why they can't see that." Kara whispered.

"I don't care what they think." she replied, far too quickly for it to hold any semblance of honesty.

"You're perfect."

"I know." She forced a grin.

"You work so hard to make people happy, to make up for sins that aren't even yours."

"I said I know." Lena snapped this time, but Kara didn't released her.

"I think you're wonderful." She went on, beginning to trail kisses along Lena's chin.

"I said I know Kara!" She snapped, then quickly covered her mouth. It was when she snapped on Kara that she felt guilty, because there was no excuse. She averted her gaze. Her confidence was an act and so many things were going through her mind. At the forefront was the fact that Kara would no doubt leave her now, now that she'd shown her true colors.

"I love you." was what Kara responded instead, turning Lena's face back towards her, with the most beautiful smile on her lips.

"Rao…" Lena replied; a little something she'd picked up from Kara. Then she shut her eyes, melted into her lovers embrace, and sighed shakily in relief.


	4. Flowers

There was this little game that Lena and Kara liked to play. Everyone thought it was sweet, and romantic, which it was! They just didn't know to what extent. It had all started when Lena had started leaving flowers at Kara's desk. Everyday there was a new flower. Just one. They were always beautiful, and it ensured Kara entered work every morning with a huge, dopey grin on her face. She had kept each one, so far. Even when they began to wilt, and die, she kept the stem. Mostly they sent each other roses. It was a pretty standard affair, but one day Kara decided she wanted to change the game a little bit.

That was how Lena had ended up with an alstroemeria on her desk instead of a typical rose. Kara had been hiding, waiting for Lena to head into her office. She was peeking in, just waiting for her to notice. When she did she looked a little confused, then looked up the name of the flower (Kara had made sure to leave a label), and she smiled a little bit. Kara had read it symbolized wealth, and fortune. Lena was the wealthiest person she knew, and the most fortunate. She was dating Supergirl, after all. Kara hadn't been too subtle in her hiding though, and Lena grinned towards the peeking Kryptonian and strolled towards her, a little extra bounce in her step. She leaned in and whispered into Kara's ear "It also symbolizes friendship you dork. I didn't realize I'd been downgraded."

It left Kara sputtering uselessly, face turning a deep red. She hadn't read that part, and she huffed a little before returning to work for the day. She double, and triple checked that Lena was correct, which of course she was. Kara promised herself she wouldn't be had again! Thus began the great Kryptonian-human flower war of 2018…

It was the very next day that Kara found a new, strange flower on her desk. It was red, and so so pretty. The little note attached read 'Amaryllis - A beautiful flower for my beautiful lady.' and upon looking up the meaning of course it stood for beauty, and worth beyond beauty. Kara picked up the delicate plant and cradled it to to her chest, humming contently all day. When Lena walked by her desk later that day, they exchanged a look. Lena bit her lip, and Kara did the universal 'I'm watching you' motion.

Only a few days later, Kara left a flower that looked almost like a heart on Lena's desk. Kara had been researching her flowers. This one was usually used to symbolize hospitality, but could also be used to symbolize an abundance of happiness. Which was exactly how Lena always made her feel. There was no hiding out that morning, Kara was too busy. She actually, probably, wouldn't even see Lena that day. That's why she was so shocked when she heard the intercom to Catco come on, and Lena's voice come out the other end. "I just wanted to wish everyone a great day. Forgive me for my impromptu announcement, I guess I'm just feeling… Overjoyed." Kara could practically hear the smirk through Lena's voice. As usual she was left extremely embarrassed.

Soon it wasn't just at work that they were leaving each other flowers. Deliveries would appear at Kara's apartment, or a bouquet would randomly appear in Lena's place. One of the benefits of being Supergirl meant she had access to the balcony. Kara would leave a bird of paradise (magnificence), so Lena would leave a delphinium (Big heartedness). Lena would leave a gladiolus (strength of character, faithfulness and honor), so Kara would leave a Hyacinth (playfulness and constancy; because Lena was the constantly good thing in her life.)

There was one bold day Lena had left a sweet pea (delicate pleasure, bliss) along with a note requesting Kara meet her for lunch in her office. There had been nothing delicate about what they'd done over that lunch hour, but to say it was blissful would have been an understatement. Surprisingly they'd never had sex in Lena's office, but it was something they could finally cross off of their bucket list.

It all culminated in one day, one very special day. Kara entered work as usual, but found the catco offices empty. No one to meet her at reception was odd enough, and when she reached her floor, she found all the lights had been extinguished. The blinds were all drawn and all around the office hung the flowers they'd been exchanging for weeks. Not the exact same ones, of course, new ones! But it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Then Lena approached her, and opened that little box and it was so obviously a proposal the Luthor didn't even need to get on one knee. The ring though… The ring was in the shape of a flower, just a generic flower like children drew, but with the biggest diamond Kara had ever seen in the center. Her hands were covering her mouth, and she was already sobbing.

"Yes!"

Lena never even got the chance to ask.


	5. Closet

"Kara, come on. You have to come out of that closet." Lena sighed. She was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, in front of the closet where Kara, Supergirl ladies and gentleman, had barricaded herself in and refused to come out. It was ridiculous, childish… Adorable. Lena snapped that last one clear out of her mind, because really she was trying to sound cross. The sad reality, however, was that if Kara didn't want to come out of the closet there was nothing that Lena could do.

"No!" came the voice of Kara from behind the door, only slightly muffled.

"Kara, we have to leave really soon if we're going to make our reservations." Lena retorted, sighing softly as she leaned herself against the closet door. If only they'd gone to Kara's place… Her closet would have been too small for her to remain comfortably hiding in it.

"I don't like Chinese food!" Kara responded.

Lena actually chuckled at that. "That is such a fat lie, and you know it!" Then she sighed again because she was no closer to prompting Kara out of the closet. This was an important event too. They'd planned this for weeks. Kara had finally decided that she was ready to come out to her family. Alex already knew, but several of her friends didn't. Neither did her mother. Neither did Clark and Lois, who would also be at dinner. If they hadn't planned this so long ago, Lena would probably be fine cancelling, but so many people had arranged to be there…"Please just come out of the closet!"

Kara was worried, though it went without saying. She knew everyone would accept it, logically. It wasn't just Kara that would be coming out it would be Supergirl as well. Would Clark approve of her parading around with their family's coat of arms on her chest as a gay woman? Would Alex accuse her of stealing her thunder…? No, that was ridiculous. Alex already knew and was the most supportive of all. Logic wasn't winning out though. "I can't!" Kara cried out.

"Kara, please, you're being ridiculous!"

"Do you hear that, darling…?" Lena said, voice rising in tone as though she were worried. "I think that's… I think someone is calling for help!"

The door to Lena's closet slid open, though just a little. Lena could just barely make out a brilliantly blue eye peeking out from the darkness. "There is…?" she inquired, brow furrowing suspiciously.

"Yes, there's definitely someone who needs help."

"Where?"

"It's me! I need you to come out of the freaking closet!" She followed it with a long, long groan. "Please!"

"Lena, I can't… What if everyone hates Supergirl? What if people get mad at me?"

"Kara…" Lena paused, trying to find the best way to voice what she was feeling. 'Are you worried to do this because you're embarrassed of me? Is it my name, or…?"

The reaction was superhumanly fast. "No, what!? Rao, no!" Kara sounded desperate for Lena to understand, and she shoved the door open faster than intended and threw it off its wheels. She winced, but moved to Lena, hoping to deal with the door later. She pulled Lena into a hug. "I'm just worried. I'm not ashamed, I'm proud of who I am, I just… It's not easy. Also, Alex already did this, so I feel like I'm copying her."

Lena giggled. "Kara, sweetie, you can't copy someone's sexuality… Everyone will love you, as much as they always have. Everyone will love Supergirl… If anything you might even inspire a lot of women."

"You really think so…?" Kara was biting her lip.

"Absolutely."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now… Do you think you can make it to dinner?" Lena smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Kara's forehead.

"Up, up and away."


	6. Coffee Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I know I'm still behind on this, but let me assure you I'm trying my best! I was in the hospital for a couple day, so that's delayed my writing by a little bit unfortunately, but thanks for you patience anyway. Also no worries, I'm all better now. Well, kind of. I'm not in any danger, how about that! 
> 
> I'm also struggling with these a little. Hopefully I can catch up in due time, and just do one chapter a day haha... I'm also still working on my other stuff, it's just that these little prompt things are taking precedence because it's supposed to be one a day and uuuuguh...
> 
> But hey, new episode tomorrow! Of Supergirl I mean! Want to come gush about it with me on Tumblr tomorrow?
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littlesupercorpwrirer

It's the little things.

How many people out there could say they truly knew their significant other in and out? Were willing to bare their soul to their lover and prove that they trusted that person above all others. The answer was no many. That was probably why most marriages ended in divorce. Perhaps if people spent more time sharing, instead of hiding… Well, the world would certainly be brighter wouldn't it?

"Large coffee, just the way you like it." Kara replied, chipper as always. There was a huge grin spread across Kara's face as she slid the disposable cup towards Lena. They'd never truly done a coffee date before, despite being together for so long. Lena always woke up before her, she'd never made coffee for her girlfriend not once.

"How would you know how I like my coffee?" Lena asked with a playful eyebrow raise, because she was trying to recall ever telling Kara how she drank her hot beverage. No such event came to her mind, and Lena was usually fairly competent at remembering such things.

"I notice things." Kara replied, teasing. She watched expectantly, waiting for Lena to lift the cup to her lips and take a sip. "They got your name wrong though…" she tried to sound sad, but couldn't get rid of the grin on her face. With those words she'd set two events in motion.

The first was that as Lena raised the cup she would see the name Kara had the barista inscribe onto the cup. Lena did exactly that, raising the cup to assuage her building curiosity. There was a warm smile as she read the 'name' Kara had given to the barista. It was no name, actually. Instead where her name should be, the cup only read 'I love you'. Her kryptonite eyes raised towards Kara sky blue ones. "Cute." she offered towards her alien girlfriend. Then she took a sip of the coffee, and her eyes widened in bewilderment. She shouldn't have been bewildered. Kara could leap tall buildings in a single bound, was faster than a speeding locomotive, and practically invincible. Knowing her girlfriend's coffee order was probably no big deal to her.

"Impressed?" Kara asked cheekily, eyes practically shining with amusement. In reality she shouldn't be acting so cocky… It just made her look cuter, in her opinion. She wanted Lena to believe that she could do anything. Even mundane things. Wanted Lena to know she would always take care of her. The sad reality was… She had just asked Jess, and Jess had given it to her without a fuss.

"You don't have to impress me anymore, Kara. I'm already yours." Lena replied with a minor chuckle.

"I'll never stop trying."

"And I'll never stop being impressed."

They both lifted their respective cups to their lips and sipped, holding hands atop the table.

Yes, it was the little things,


End file.
